37th Street
by katrina C
Summary: What happens when Relena moves into a house that held the secrets to Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell’s disappearance? THIS FIC HOLD MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT READ!


Title: 37th Street - One shot

Author: Kat

Pairings: 1x2x1

Warnings: Lemon-ish content, weird noises

Rating: NC-17

Archived: Just on the lists for now, if ya wanna post it on your sites, give me a shout

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be rich, not sitting here typing this… Understand?

Feedback: PLEASE REPLY!!

Author's Notes: This is for the Halloween deadline… The house of moans… Also, Heero and Duo are spirits in this fic, and they are quite happy in their home…

Summary: What happens when Relena moves into a house that held the secrets to Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell's disappearance?

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Time change / scene change

**37****Th**** Street**

Relena Darlin-Peacecraft watched as the movers brought her belongings into the house. Ever since Duo and Heero had bought the house, eight years ago, and mysteriously disappeared, just last year, no one had moved into the beautiful Victorian style home. People had complained of weird noises and the sounds of beds creaking, but Relena was almost positive it was a hoax; almost. When Heero and Duo disappeared it was not long after Relena had found out about their relationship. She had been furious and spat hateful words at the two. Looking back now, she realized how stupid she had been.

She let out another self-depreciating sigh. It was obvious that Duo and Heero were in love, and by lashing out at them, she had lost two very good friends. When they disappeared, she thought it was a joke at first, but when Quatre, Trowa and Wufei began to ask her if she knew why they just left, Relena felt sick to her stomach. _If I hadn't been such a spoiled little girl, I might still have my two greatest friends,_ Her heart sank at her thoughts. She knew it was her fault, and told only Quatre at first. Telling him the story, she waited for the angry back-lash, but felt even worse when he tried to comfort her. The fact that he was more worried about her caused her to leave her position and move into the house that Heero and Duo lived in. It would be her penance for what she did.

Heero looked at the movers with distaste. He knew that Relena was moving into his and Duo's home, but he didn't want her here. She was the one to hurt his love with her words, and he would make her suffer for the wrongs she caused them both. Looking over onto the bed, Heero smiled as he looked at his koi. He was sprawled across the bed, with only his unbound hair protecting his modesty. Making his way over to warn his soul-mate, the violet eyes snapped open. "Someone's moving in aren't they?" The voice was music to Heero's ears, and he gave a reluctant nod. Before Duo could ask, he spoke in a whisper. "It's Relena… I don't know why, but she's moving into our home." Seeing the pain return in Duo's eyes, Heero spoke again. "We will make her leave, like we did everyone else. No one will harm our resting place; I promise you this, my love."

Relena felt the air get colder around her, and she had a feeling that she knew why it was so cold. When Heero and Duo disappeared, she saw something flicker in their eyes and break in their composure. Back then, she had a feeling that they had died in this house, and now, she was positive that her feeling was correct. Making her way to the smallest of rooms, she began to set up her new home. She never noticed the tears streaking down her face, nor the fact that the room was a bit warmer than before.

Duo had gotten dressed and went to see Relena, still a bit surprised that she took the smallest room in the house as her own. She had aged over the time they had been stuck in their limbo. Her honey blonde hair was dulled and Duo could see some grey hair. Her corn-flower blue eyes were sad and filled with self-hatred, and this made Duo wonder. _Is she feeling guilty about her past words and actions?_ He snorted, letting his face twist in disgust. _It's her fault, she better damn well feel guilty. I will not make this easy on her._ With those thoughts firmly in place, Duo left the room to see his beloved. As he left, he never saw the tears running down Relena's pale cheeks, nor the picture she had taken from the box. If he did, he might have changed his last thought.

The picture had been from one of Relena's parties. They were all dressed nicely, and within the picture, you could see the love that Duo and Heero had for each other. Once again she berated herself for her actions and sighed. _I should have been supportive. I knew that Heero was gay and that he loved someone. I should have smiled and lost my temper when I was alone._ Relena sighed and whispered out loud into her empty room, "But I didn't, and now my two greatest friends are gone forever." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Relena finished unpacking her room in silence, before she did the kitchen and bathroom.

Relena had been at the house for almost a month now, and she was restless. Everything was now in order, and she was nervous. What if Heero and Duo wanted her to leave? What if they didn't accept her apology? She knew that they had been surprised at her choice of rooms, taking the smallest one, but she could feel their eyes on her. She had always believed in ghosts and all those mythical creatures, because she could sense them to an extent. She could feel the anger and pain from both of them, and it was wearing her down. She wanted to be here for at least a month, but the moans and creaking bed made her rethink her decision. _I'll tell them tomorrow, it's the anniversary of their disappearance._ She reasoned and began to lonely trek to her room. She never saw the narrowed Prussian blue eyes staring at her, or the pain filled violet eyes that followed her every move.

Heero cursed once again at their failure to get that woman out of their house, but he sensed that she had a demon to lay to rest. "Come koi, we'll retire for the night and see if she will try to speak to us tomorrow." Duo gave him a small smile and said, "I think she will. Tomorrow is our first anniversary of the afterlife together." Sharing a sweet kiss the pair went hand in hand to go to their room. Sharing a mischievous look, the pair began their ritual of causing more moans and noises to fill the air, and keep Relena from sleeping properly. She would fall asleep tomorrow, and they will speak to her in her dreams then.

Creaks and moans filled the house as Relena tried to sleep. The pair had been going at it steady for the past week and a half, and Relena couldn't sleep. Ghosts were vicious when they wanted revenge, and Relena felt it was only fair that she received this punishment. People had said that the house was moaning for them to leave, but Relena knew that Heero and Duo were only doing it this excessively because they enjoyed their privacy. "When I speak with you both tomorrow, I will let you decide the terms. I will not do anything to hamper your decisions, considering it is my fault you are both gone from this world." With that thought in mind, Relena cried herself to sleep with the sounds of a bed creaking and moans of the sexual nature resting in the background.

In the room upstairs Duo was rocking against the bed, while Heero was pounding into his ass. Moans and pants filled the air as Heero impaled his lover over and over again. He knew that this was just a starter. Once they finished the first round, Duo would be topping Heero as soon as he was recovered, and he would continue pounding into Heero, even if they both fell asleep. Their moans rose and fell like crescendos in the most expressive of music, and Heero did everything in his power to get Duo to make the sexy noises that always made his blood boil during sex. After releasing his passion in Duo, the tables were quickly turned, and Duo slid into that tight and warm heat. Retuning the force of Heero's previous thrusts, Duo bit and suckled on all of the exposed flesh before him. Heero was the more vocal of the two during these times of intimacy, and Duo knew that those noises would only ever be heard by him from now on. Pounding in the last few times into his lover's velvet heat, Duo came and both fell into an exhausted slumber. Before Duo fell asleep, however, he vowed that Relena would leave them alone, like she had asked them to when she wanted them off her estate after their confession.

Relena woke up and was exhausted. She did not sleep well the night before due to the moaning and the creaking noises that made their way to her room. The noises had penetrated her dreams and she could see Duo and Heero going at it like rabbits. Seeing this, she tried to wake herself, but failed since she wanted to see them happy, not as upset and vengeful as they were in this moment of passion. Slowly getting up, Relena staggered to the kitchen, but collapsed in the hallway before she was even a third of the way. Heero and Duo shared a malicious smile and dove into the young woman's mind, pulling her into a dream where they were determined to get answers, even if it drove Relena insane.

Relena opened her eyes and saw herself yelling at Duo and Heero just after they had told her that they had been a couple for a few weeks now. They also managed to tell her that she had been the first they told before her spiteful words cam out. _No; I don't want to remember that!_ She screamed inside her mind. _I know it's my entire fault! I know I should have had more compassion for the two… But knowing won't bring them back._ She broke down and cried as the scene replayed itself over and over again, never seeing the shocked faces of Duo or Heero's spirits behind her.

Duo was the first to recover and put his hand on Relena's shoulder. Her head snapped around, and she gasped in surprise, fear and shock. Before he could speak she whispered, "I knew you were dead, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew you were dead." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she forced them back. "I know you both don't want me here, but I wanted to give my piece. I had no right to say those things to either of you, and I only realized it after you had disappeared that I had ruined the two best friendships I had ever had. What ever you deem a punishment, I will accept." Her voice wavered a few times, but she held their eyes as she spoke. Her face was one of acceptance, and Heero narrowed his eyes.

"You lashed out on us. Hurt Duo with your words; hurt me with your words. You used our trust and friendship against us, how can we believe that you are not lying now? You were a politician after all." He sneered and Duo nodded sadly. "We want to believe your words 'Lena, but you must realize that you cut us deeper than any one else ever could. We trusted you with out dark secrets, and if you hadn't lashed out, we were going to ask if you had wanted to join our group. You helped us balance, so it was a natural thought on our part. But when you lashed out, we couldn't bring ourselves to see what had happened to the kind friend that we had once known. You rejected us even before we could ask you. It broke us, and that is why we will not leave this house."

Relena was holding back tears during both tales, and soon she was crying out right. If only she had held her temper, she could have had both of them! Her sobs took on a hysterical edge, and she curled into a ball of whimpering pain. Each memory now burned her, and she just wanted to die. She ignored the dream world around her and began falling into a world of self hatred and resentment. She would have entered it if Heero and Duo didn't latch onto her and snap her out of her daze. "Damn you Relena, you will not get out of this." The voice was cold and void of emotion, which alone told her that the two were still worried about her. Not wanting to take that advantage, Relena looked up and nodded. She would wait for their judgment, and she would follow it through.

Duo let out a sigh and said, "Look at me 'Lena." When the said woman refused to raise her eyes, Heero grabbed her chin and made her look at Duo. "You want a punishment, fine! You will live in this house alone, sleep here only during the night, and leave us during the day. You will become an old woman in your own time and you will never marry or have a relationship. You may continue being friends with the guys, but other than that, you may have no other social networks. Heero and I will know." The cold glare sent her way made her nod, and Relena knew that she would do whatever she was told, all based on her honour and pride of being a human being.

Years passed and Relena was called the caretaker of the house of moans, no one remembered her as the Vice-Foreign Minister, and the remaining Gundam pilots had finally stopped trying to get her to date. She would honour her promise to Duo and Heero, and as a reward for following her punishment, Duo agreed to let her have more friends. Heero had been reluctant at first, but soon he agreed as well, only to keep Duo happy. With Relena as the caretaker of the Victorian home, no one would disturb the grave in the basement of the home, where the bodies of Heero and Duo lay in their eternal sleep. Relena herself went down there only once, and that was to cover both bodies with a blanket, and to put several bundles of roses around where they lay.

On the Ten-Year anniversary of Heero and Duo's disappearance, Relena disappeared; and to this day, no one can enter the basement of the house on 37th Street.

Owari?

Hope you like it!!

Please R&R

Kat


End file.
